


ART for: For Your Entertainment

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [11]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's first night playing piano at The Calvary: Burlesque Club and, being his best friend, Steve is there in support. He has an enjoyable evening but a fight in a back alley after the show leads him to meeting one of the stars of the show, Bucky. From there, Steve and Bucky slowly start getting to know one another, getting past their own insecurities. As things progress, Steve has to try and balance between working on his first solo exhibition and trying for a relationship with Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for: For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeelsandFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/gifts).



Here is the art for You Entertainment. I hope the author likes the art.    



End file.
